You Could do Better
by sp0by
Summary: Alison's only got one thing on her mind while she's screwing her boyfriend Lorenzo— Emily Fields. Alison thinks about Emily when she and Lorenzo finally go to the next level.


**All my italics got erased because I copied and pasted this from my story on Wattpad, so I'm sorry. If you want to read that version, you can find me on Wattpad thatspobykid , and the story is "Deeply, Madly" (chapter 2 is this one). I just thought I would post the Emison/Lorenzo chapter here.**

Pairing: Alison & Lorenzo (/Emily)

Prompt: Lorenzo wants to take their relationship to the next level, but all Alison can think about is Emily, and she makes a huge mistake during their inter course.

Tanned skin, wavy dark hair, chocolatey eyes. The image floated around in Alison's head while her lips were pressed against Lorenzo's. He thought it was passion for him, but it was all because she was thinking of a special girl. Her little mermaid Emily. Sweet Emily.

"Ali," Lorenzo mumbled, taking a step back and grabbing both of her hands. "What do you say we finally, you know, take that extra step? We've been dating for a while now, and I was just wondering..."

Nothing was less sexy than when somebody practically asked if you want to kiss or have sex. She remembered the way it was with Emily on that one night. No asking, no talking. The tan beauty had leaned in and kissed her lips without a question besides asking her if she was awake.

"I mean, I guess," Alison responded.

"You're comfortable with that, right?" Lorenzo asked cautiously. "It's not your first or anything...?"

"Um, no," Alison replied, trying to stop herself from scoffing.

"Are you really, really sure?" Lorenzo asked, and it was almost plain irritating.

Lorenzo Calderon was a nice guy. No doubt about that. She was happy that she was dating a nice guy, but maybe he was too nice. He wasn't daring. He wouldn't try to kiss her and then begin to rip her clothes off to find out if she wanted to sleep with him. He just asked. Maybe some girls liked nice and open relationships like that, but Alison liked when people took a risk. Like someone she knew... Emily took a risk every time she kissed her. To kiss a girl who seemed straight- that was a risk.

"Okay," Lorenzo said, nodding his head.

He took his shirt off, smiling at Alison as he removed it. She smiled back. He had a nice body. She had never seen him shirtless before, so she was happy to find that he looked good. He had large muscles, a rippling six pack, but it still didn't turn her on the way a simple smile from Emily Fields could. She was somewhat attracted to Lorenzo, but it just wasn't enough. Not enough to make her die for his kiss, or to make love to him. Just enough to subtly date him. She wasn't thrilled about having sex with him. She wasn't disgusted by it or anything, she would just much rather be touched by somebody else. That tan skin beauty.

He was gentle with her. Every step of the way, Lorenzo was gentle with her. He stepped forward, kissing her lips so gently, so their lips were barely touching. Alison ran her hand down Lorenzo's built chest, trying to get a vibe from him. She was trying to make herself as turned on as possible.

Lorenzo smiled again, breaking the kiss off. He held one of her hands, and sweetly walked her to his bedroom. She was hoping he'd push her down on the bed and bite down on her lip, but he allowed her to make her way to the bed. He kept kissing her gently. That wasn't the most attractive thing ever, but Lorenzo was a good guy, and he was attractive. If she wanted him to stop, she could say it at any time, and he would. She did feel safe about doing stuff with him, because she knew he wasn't the kind of guy that would keep pushing if he was told to stop.

Lorenzo helped her flip over, and slowly unzipped her summer dress. He helped her out of the dress, and then gently kissed her again.

"Oh, you're beautiful," Lorenzo commented, running his hands through her blonde hair.

"Thanks," she said, faking a smile back.

Wouldn't those words sound better coming out of Emily's mouth?

In a flash, Lorenzo whipped his cock out of his pants, grinning at her. Man, he looked like a horny fool when he was standing there. He held his cock in his hands, rubbing it slowly. Alison swallowed hard. She slipped her panties down, and then unhooked her bra, tossing both to the floor. She moved backwards on the bed, giving Lorenzo space to approach her. He kicked his shorts off, and continued to jerk his cock. He was already super hard, which surprised Alison a little bit. He climbed on top of his bed, moving on top of Alison, too. He kissed her neck, and moved down to her breasts. He groped one of her breasts with his right hand, and used his mouth to suck on the nipple of her other breast. Every gesture was making his cock harder. She could feel his hard cock pressing against her stomach while he was sucking and groping her breasts.

Maybe she did feel a little bit uncomfortable by this, but only because she wasn't getting turned on. She wasn't turned on by his muscular body, his large cock, his deep voice, his sexual gestures, his personality, or anything. But he had a great personality, a great cock, a great body, a great voice, and he was definitely experienced at sex. While Lorenzo was continuing to touch and kiss her in every way possible, she kept thinking. Why couldn't she feel something, physically or emotionally, for any guy? The only person she had ever desired for in every physical and emotional way was Emily. She wanted to kiss Emily, she wanted to touch Emily, she wanted to hold Emily, she wanted to laugh with Emily- she wanted everything with Emily. It was starting to make sense. She had her fair share of different men, sexually and emotionally, but none of them satisfied her like Emily. She had Lorenzo, Ian, Ezra, Holbrook, and countless others.

"Are you ready?" Lorenzo asked.

She opened her eyes from her deep thoughts and found Lorenzo positioned at her entrance with his cock. He was about to go inside of her for the first time. She took a deep breath, and then nodded her head. He had the permission. She was about to get fucked by Lorenzo, and she didn't even stop it, even though she could very well do it.

"Fuck," Alison breathed once Lorenzo slid his hard, condom-covered cock inside of her.

He pumped it back and forth, although it hurt more than it should have, only because she wasn't wet enough for it to slide easily. It was almost dry. Was she that repulsed? Nothing was repulsive about Lorenzo! Good guy, good body, good at sex. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she get turned on? He kept pushing, even though the pain was greatening. They would need a whole ton of lube to make that thing slide in easily.

Lorenzo didn't seem to notice. He kept pushing, not even noticing that her clit was barely wet. It was wet enough to get by, although still a bit painful. While Lorenzo continued to fuck her, he slid his hands up her body, giving her breasts squeezes in between. She began to enjoy the sensation. Sex didn't feel too bad physically, even when it was with the wrong person. It hurt her emotionally to be screwing him, but she knew how to fix that. She shut her eyes, and used that wild imagination of hers.

"Do you like that?" the Emily in her mind asked, squeezing her breasts while she pushed inside of her with a strap-on penis.

"I love it," Alison commented. "You make me feel so good, baby."

She couldn't help herself from moaning. Those soft lips came closer to hers, biting down on her lip. Oh, it was sensational, even though it was all in her head. It felt so real!

"Mm, I think I'm," Lorenzo began, making Alison almost break out of her fantasy.

But she stayed in it. She loved it. Pretending Emily was fucking her was sensational. She almost forgot Lorenzo was there, screwing her. It really did feel like it was Emily.

"Oh god," Alison moaned. "Emily!"

The pushing stopped. She opened her eyes. Fuck, that wasn't in my head, Alison thought. Her eyes opened to see a wide-eyed Lorenzo. Oh, he had just caught her moaning a girl's name during sex. Lorenzo pulled himself out of her, turning around in embarrassment.

"Lorenzo..." Alison muttered.

"Fuck you, Alison," Lorenzo sneered, completely mortified by the situation. "Did you actually just do that? Did you not tell me?"

"I'm sorry," she apologized, hurrying to put her dress back on.

When she turned around, Lorenzo had already put his shorts back on.

"You should leave," Lorenzo told her, his face tightening.

"Lorenzo..." Alison muttered.

"Ali," he said sternly.

She got herself up from his bed.

"Are we over?" she asked.

"What do you think?" Lorenzo sarcastically responded. "I've never had that happen to me in my entire life. You were talking about the Fields girl, right?"

Alison's cheeks turned red.

"That's what I thought," Lorenzo said, sighing and shaking his head. "It's a shame. I really liked you, Alison. But clearly you didn't feel the same way."

"Come on, you know that's not true," Alison urged. "I like you, Lorenzo. You're great."

"Yeah, but I'm not as great as Emily Fields, am I?" Lorenzo scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Was I just your cover-up? You secretly screw girls?"

"It's not like that!" Alison cried.

"Then tell me what it is like," Lorenzo demanded. "I gave you everything you needed in a relationship. I treated you right, I never pressured you, I always gave you the benefit of the doubt. Where did I go wrong? Why did I lose you to a girl? Did I ever even have you?"

"Maybe because you're just not Emily!" Alison cried, but regretted it as soon as it came out of her mouth.

"You're very right, I'm not," Lorenzo agreed, nodding his head. "Screw it. If she's the one you've been thinking about the whole time, then I don't know why you're still here, with me. If you had feelings for someone else, then you should have ended things. So, if you can't do it, then I will. It's over, Alison. Go be with somebody you actually want to be. That somebody seems to be pretty clear, so why don't you run to her? Hopefully she makes you happy, which was something I clearly couldn't do."

Alison rushed out of Lorenzo's house before she could become anymore embarrassed. Don't ever try and think about her while you're fucking somebody else. She always gets the best of you.


End file.
